embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Department
The Central Department is one of the three Departments of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. It oversees the centralised segments of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica and has three separate division as well as several orders. Currently the Central Department is run by its First Grandmaster Tamia Jameson. Divisions Teachers Division The Teachers Division oversees the basic training of psykers, and the raising of young psykers. This includes pretty much every aspect of a Psykers life until they pass the trials at the end of their training. The members of the Teachers Division are almost entirely Sanctionites and can be of any discipline, though Negation focused Daemonologists and Telepaths are in highest demand. Generally teachers are a mix of those with the calling and veterans from other fields willing to focus on teaching the basics. Research Division The Research Division is the Division tasked with furthering the Adeptus Astra Telepathica's understanding of the Warp and its uses. Of the Sanctionite Divisions it is probably the smallest, as few Psykers have both the mindset required to study the Warp and the will to do so safely. Those Psykers that do make up its numbers include many of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica's most gifted Sanctionites and Primaris Psykers. Artisan Division The Artisan Division is the Division which produces Psy-active equipment that the Adeptus Astra Telepahica requires. The Sanctionites and Primaris Psykers that make up its numbers have a reputation for being some of the most focused psykers in the Adeptus Astra Telepahica, with many of them focusing utterly on their craft. Orders Order of Warding Order of Warding is a Psychic Order dedicated to the creation of Psychic Wards and Runes. This Sanctionite Order consists primarily of Artisans trained in the creation and maintenance of Wards and runes, though there are also Researchers who are tasked with improving the orders knowledge of its topics. The Order of Alkahestry The Order of Alkahestry is a Psychic Order devoted to the creation and use of Alkahestry. This Sanctionite Order consists primarily of Artisans trained in Alkahestry, though there are also researchers who are tasked with improving the orders knowledge Alkahestry. Order of Technomancers The Order of Technomancers is a Psychic Order devoted to the creation and use of Technomancy. This Sanctionite Order has to train its members from first discovery, due to being incompatible with your other psychic disciplines. Their main purpose to to research Technomancy and help create songweaving variations of its techniques for wider use, though they also have several other more specialised tasks. Order of Resonance Order of Resonance is a Psychic Order within the Research Division devoted to reaching Psychic Frequencies in all of its forms. Eventually this order will take over all research into this field, determining Warp Resonances and Psychic Frequencies and even creating powers to make use of their discoveries. Such a time is still long off however, and for the moment they will mostly act as aids for current research programs conducted by High Grandmaster Ridcully and Grandmaster Tamia. Category:Infomational Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica